Daddy's Little Girl
by SweetLikeSyrup58
Summary: After discovering that someone had left a child at his doorstep, Lars decides to care for the young girl. Even though he knew nothing of fatherhood, Lars will have to become a father to his new daughter, Alisa. (Modern AU)


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another story for you! Remember how I promised you that I'd make another story featuring Lars and Alisa? Well, here it is! I'm still trying to think of a plot for the re-written version of The Soldier of My Heart and I hope this fanfic will keep you busy until the story is uploaded!**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night for the residents of Kyoto, Japan and everyone was nearly asleep. The midnight hour was slowly approaching and the activity in the region was slowly starting to die down, except for one man. Lars Alexandersson was busy sorting his proposal to the other UN representatives on sending more soldiers to help with the war in Iran, but he had misplaced them all.

 _God, how long does it take me to find a single piece of paper?!_ he thought angrily and sighed as he laid back on his chair. As he swiped the hologram two more times for more information of the laboratory, a loud knock broke the heavy silence of the room and he got up from his chair to answer the door. "Who could be awake at this hour except me?" he wondered and opened the door, only to reveal no one standing in front of him.

 _Playing Knock Knock Ginger at this hour? What the hell?!_ he thought angrily and gritted his teeth, but something else caught his attention. It sounded like a baby crying and he looked around to find the source of the sound, but all he could see were the lights of the distant guard towers of the UN base. "That's it, no more coffee after nine o'clock." he reminded himself quietly and was just about to head inside, when he heard the cry again.

Lars stepped out of the doorway and looked around his porch for any reasonable source, but the Swedish UN Representative had enough of this crap. Just was when he was about to give up, he looked down on the porch and found a tiny baby girl crying quietly as she looked around the dark base in search of her mother. Now, he was panicking. What was he supposed to do?

"Uh...hey...there little one. Where's your mother?" he asked and bent down to take a closer look at the baby girl. Fear was all Lars could see in her big emerald green eyes and a loud cry was heard from her when thunder boomed in the distance. Picking the girl up from the cardboard box, he looked around the base in search of the girl's parents and hoped that they would be there, but nobody was around.

"Poor girl..." he mumbled and began to pat the girl's back when he heard her whimper in fear as the thunder kept booming in the distance, which frightened her greatly. As the two headed inside, Lars placed the baby girl onto the couch and sat down beside her while the girl stared at him with her big green eyes. "You must be tired, aren't you?" he asked and watched as she yawned loudly.

"Ehhh..." she cooed and fell asleep on his lap, which made him chuckle as he remembered his mother, Eleanor Alexandersson, telling him about times when he slept on her lap like that. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he dialled Tougou's number and waited for him to pick up, which made him a bit nervous since he knew Tougou would already be sound asleep by now.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Tougou. I apologize for calling at such a late hour and I need your help. Desperately."

 _"Why would the great Swedish UN representative need my help? Lars, it's only twelve thirty and I'm still wide awake. It's not like I had been drinking Red Bull like you, if you ever drink that stuff."_

"Tougou, seriously! I have to take care of a baby! I don't know how to take care of one! I am a complete idiot when it comes to-"

 _"Wait, wait, wait. You have a kid?! Congrats, Lars! Where's the wife?"_

"No, no, no! I found a baby girl on my porch and there was no one there! I know you have kids so, can you provide some helpful tips on how to raise a child?!"

 _"First of all, how old is the kid? Cause, there are different ways to care for a child and each age group has specific demands."_

"I don't know!"

 _"Take a picture of her and send it to me via text messages. I'll be able to verify her age if I see a picture of her."_

In just a quick flash, Lars had taken a picture of the sleeping child and sent it to Tougou in a matter of one minute. Suddenly, he started to stroke the top of her head in a slow manner and watched as the baby girl tossed over to her right side, letting out a satisfied coo as she continued to sleep peacefully.

"So?"

 _"She appears to be at least seven to eight months old. She's pretty much pass the newborn stage and I have to say, she's adorable."_

"Which would be more important to look after? A baby or my career?"

 _"No duh. The baby."_

"Can you look after her?"

 _"No can do, Lars. The baby needs to be given extra amounts of attention when it comes to looking after it and my hands are full with three children. Welcome to fatherhood!"_

"Not helping."

 _"I've got to go now. Anyways, good luck with the child."_

The call was soon ended after that and Lars was on his own. "I suppose I should name you." he mumbled and his hand found a locket loosely hanging around her neck, which had her name inscribed onto the shiny, metal surface. _'Alisa'_ it read and he slowly removed it from her neck, making sure that she wasn't woken up. Three minutes after he removed it, Alisa woke up from her nap and looked at Lars with curious, big eyes.

She babbled as she looked from left to right in curiosity and began to play with the locket in Lars's hand, which caused him to chuckle as she cooed at the sight of the shiny metal object. "What did you find now, Alisa?" he asked the baby girl and Alisa replied by giggling as the shiny locket was dangled in front of her face, entertaining her for at least five minutes.

Lars had picked the baby girl up and carried her to his bedroom, where he placed Alisa on the bed. The baby girl patted her hand repeatedly on the plush mattress and began to laugh as she picked up handkerchief on the bed, which had been sitting there for at least an hour. "Bah!" she exclaimed and threw down the handkerchief onto the mattress.

A smile crept upon his face as he watched Alisa use her imagination. She was probably imagining the handkerchief as a tiny bird that needed help in flying. He slowly sat down on the bed and watched Alisa play with her new toy. She handed him the handkerchief and he placed the small piece of fabric onto the top of her head, making her giggle as she tried to reach for it.

"You are the most adorable thing I've ever seen." he smiled and removed the handkerchief from the top of her head, giving her back the new toy she acquired five minutes ago. After playing with the handkerchief for an hour, Lars and Alisa grew tired from playing peek-a-boo with the handkerchief. The rebel captain yawned and Alisa imitated him, which made him smile as he watched her scoot closer to him.

Her breathing became slow and steady, which meant Alisa was already fast asleep by now. He smiled inwardly as he settled in between the covers and closed his eyes as the feeling of sleep took over his mind.

 _Maybe being a father won't be so bad after all._


End file.
